


The Mighty Cock of Shoko Asahara

by PastaBucket



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Absurdism, Multi, Political Commentary, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: The dick measuring contest of the Japanese government finally backfires.





	The Mighty Cock of Shoko Asahara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shintaro Kago](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shintaro+Kago).



On the 6th of July - full of hubris and ignoring all the omens - the Japanese government sealed their own doom by hanging the manliest savior who ever lived, thereby unleashing his mighty cock to roam free in the name of justice and enlightenment.

The shadow of his mighty rising behemoth first fell over the site of his execution immediately following the time of death, and the erection soon grew bigger than the tallest government buildings, rivaling that of the holy mountain Kobe, exerting its dominance over all the soyboys of the land, just as Asahara had exerted his dominance over them in life. Fueled by his 27 bitch victims, there was no contest and could be no doubt who was the biggest. All the feminine inhabitants of Japan couldn't deny Asahara's truth, as all they had to do was to raise their heads, to see the monolith towering on the horizon, as an undeniable testament to manhood. Oh how they wish they could suck it. Men and women, they all flocked to its base, licking, kissing and rubbing themselves against it in attempts at copulation. Expeditions were sent down its urethra, bringing back sperm so fertile that the pregnancy was almost immediate, and soon there was a steadily growing population of fat bearded Asahara babies in Japan, that would usher this forsaken country into a new glorious era of salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Japanese, so only comment in English, please.


End file.
